


Finding Hope In Those Eyes

by RedRileeHood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Deep dive to bar scene at FFH, EDITH Glasses (Marvel), Emotional Hurt, Here comes Quentin to the rescue, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Manipulative Quentin Beck, Oh wait, One Shot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter missing Tony, Precious Peter Parker, Quentin kinda drugs Peter but the story aint about it, Short One Shot, Tipsy Writer, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRileeHood/pseuds/RedRileeHood
Summary: Quentin's eyes are so different from Tony's, and it helps Peter until it doesn't.
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 15





	Finding Hope In Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this short emotional fic during my tispy afternoon, I just have so much Quentin/Peter ideas and I really wanted to write something down.  
> My Beta is sleeping and I really wanna post it so I hope it's fine and I didn't miss anything!  
> Enjoy ♥

The light-hearted, playful mood fell apart in a second, As the man raised his look and smiled. Peter was staring at Tony, but it wasn't Tony and he knew it. His eyes just tricked him for a moment as he was caught off guard.

Tony's eyes would fixate on Peter, just like Quentin's were fixated on him now.

The only thing grounding him to this reality, keeping him from falling into his quick spiraling imagination, was this light shade of blue. The blue in Quentin's eyes didn't change even behind the glasses' lens, it was light and comforting somehow.  
Everything about Quentin screamed 'Tony', except for his eyes. 

A quick "Well?" Heavy with meaning that escaped the boy's grasp, snapped him back to attention.

The buzz from his drink mixed with the urging tingle on his mind were unpleasant, this moment felt too good to be true and the storm in his mind supported this fear. But why break under the irrational fear, when everything feels so good and so right.

_Could this be real?_

Tony's eyes were brown and caring, and Quentin's were the same in blue.

"Kid…?" 

Quentin's voice was soft and the look in his big mirror-clear eyes was fixed on Peter once again. Those ocean deep, sky blue eyes, staring at Peter with such concern, with the same caring look he had seen in his mentor's eyes. He could sit there for ages, get lost in that look of care, and block out the rest of the world.

_Could this be his second chance?_

He knew what to do.

"Edith.. I'd like to transfer your control over to Quentin Beck."

Everything around them seemed to be falling apart, fading away, leaving Peter and Quentin in the center of the universe, staring at each other. One with unclear look of care and worry, the other astonished and hopeful.

"Peter…"

The boy was focused on this tiny feeling of hope growing in his heart. Quentin was this hope's core.

_Finally… the world would grow stronger thanks to the ones it lost._

Peter's hand reached up, his fingers shaking as he brushed them against Quentin's cheek. The skin under his fingers, somehow both soft and rough to the touch. It felt too good, to finally believe in something again.

_"I think you're our new hope."_

It didn't take long for the softness in Beck's eyes to turn ice cold and as the glimpses of blue appeared all around them. Surrounded with the relaxing blue illumination, Peter's yelling mind was losing grasp of reality. 

Tony's eyes were soft and loving, but Quentin's now were dark and unfeeling.

"My sweet boy… Mysterio is this world's new hope. But I'm definitely not yours." 

And this time the voice wasn't soft, it was sharp and almost as brutal as the arms Peter collapsed into, consciousness slipping away, with last painful thought echoing in his hazy mind -

_It's my fault, again._

Tony's eyes won't ever see the light of day again, while Quentin's eyes will shine under the light of stolen glory.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuup so this was my lil angsty idea.  
> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you liked it.  
> Comments & Critiques will be highly appreciated.  
> I'm trying to write so more to practice and improve my writing because I have this huge ass project idea that I hope to get to with better skills in the future.  
> \- - -  
> Also recently rediscovered the whole Tumblr thing so I'll leave a link here in case you'd like to check my trashy Quentin & Peter appreciation blog, suggest any prompts or just wanna chat about this our precious boys - I need more SpiderSterio friends.  
> (There it is - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rayofsun-wine )  
> \- - -  
> Thanks again! ♥


End file.
